Journey of a Lifetime (HEAVY REWRITING - LINK IN SUMMARY)
by Pandoricas Box
Summary: Izzy Martinez is a normal college student. Well, as normal as a Whovian can get... What happens when then Doctor crash-lands into her life? Nothing can possibly go wrong...right? (NEW VERSION - /s/13317086/1/Twin-Journeys)
1. Prologue

Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. _Boooooom_.

Izzy Martinez woke up and groggily stared at her alarm clock. Its was 3am. _I could've sworn that I heard the sound the TARDIS makes when it lands. Oh well….I guess I'll just have to check it out since I can't go back to sleep._

She got out of bed, threw a t-shirt, jacket, and denim shorts on, and headed outside with only her phone flashlight to keep her out of the dark...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thanks for reading the prologue my first fanfic! There's no promise that I can update this regularly, but I am working on this story and this story alone, so you can expect more updates than usual for this story...**

**Onwards, to the next chapter! GERONIMOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Doctor Who?

When she made it downstairs, there _was _in fact a model TARDIS in her dorm's backyard.

_Someone must be_ really _determined to prank me._

Izzy walked up to it and noticed everything, every little detail she could soak up. It looked _exactly_ like the real thing! All of a sudden, one of the doors opened, and a specific man wearing a bowtie, tweed jacket, and suspenders stepped out.

"What- but- I-," was all Izzy could splutter out in that American accent of hers. "Y-you're Matt Smith... and you're on my college campus!" _Okay, now I know for sure that I'm dreaming._

"No, I'm actually not. I'm the Doctor, and hello by the way," he paused and looked at her, _really_ looked. "You look a bit...pale. What's your name?" Izzy didn't know what to say. One of her _favorite_ actors _of all time_, standing right in front of her, in full costume, was asking her name.

"I-Izzy... Izzy Martinez" was all she could get out before he abruptly turned and shut the door of the supposed TARDIS right in front of her. Izzy opened the door a crack, and without looking, said, "Okay, um, sorry to burst your bubble, but that _can't_ be the real TARDIS. I-it's just a model," But, as she turned her head to look, she saw that it actually _was,_ as they said on the show, bigger on the inside. The sight of the Doctor, the _real _Doctor, skipping, jumping, and twirling around the console sparked back memories of all the times she had watched _Doctor Who_ – Seasons 5-7 to be exact.

As she stepped inside, she realized she _had_ to go with him.

"So, you really _are_ the Doctor..." she started, not really knowing what to say.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's me!" came the instant reply.

"I-I'm just _really_ flabbergasted that all this is real..."

"Oi, what do you mean, real? I'm just as real as you are. You, Izzy Martinez, are acting like you already knew about me. Who told you?"

Izzy, being the talkative person she is, just couldn't keep quiet (no matter how hard she tried). She quickly blurted, "I've watched Doctor Who on the TV since I was, like, 5. I've basically been fangirling over it since before I knew what a fangirl _was_."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. "On the...telly?"

It was all Izzy could do to awkwardly cough and say, "Uhmmmmm...yes?"

"And... the show is called _Doctor Who_?!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh my gosh, it's _two chapters _in _one day_! I don't even know what to put here! Just asdhghk**


	3. Chapter 2 - Along Comes Pond

"And... the show is called _Doctor Who_?!"

The Doctor couldn't help being a bit (read: _very_) incredulous at this statement. However, it really _was_ the only valid reason that he could think of how this Izzy girl could possibly know about him. "So...what's the show about?"

Izzy could see the subtext of this statement, _If you really know about me, then tell away._

Izzy answered, "The show's about you, a Time Lord, well actually the _last _of the Time Lords, gallivanting through space and time in the TARDIS. You sometimes take one or a few companions with you. Time Lords regenerate when they are about to die, and you've gone through twelve regenerations so far." Izzy listed some information she knew about the show.

The Last of the Time Lords gave her a questioning glance. "I know I needed proof that this show _actually _existed but, blimey, you've left me with more questions than I started with."

Izzy awkwardly stared at her feet to avoid the Doctor's gaze. "I...um–I have a habit of talking really fast sometimes."

"I see that."

About ten seconds after that conversation, the TARDIS lights went dead. And out stepped a soaked redhead from one of the TARDIS corridors, with steam practically rising off of her from how furious she was.

"Doctor, we've landed and the lights are out! That's fine and all, but I want to know why the swimming pool drained into my room,_ while I was sleeping_!"

The Doctor was baffled by that. He sheepishly said, "That may have been my fault. The TARDIS had some trouble landing, like she always does, and before we landed _here, _I _may have_ landed upside down on the edge of a volcano..." A while into the conversation, Amy noticed the startled dirty blonde college student complete with converse and a headband that was standing (from her point of view) partially behind the console.

And it was at that point that the Doctor thought, _Well then. This is going to be...interesting._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey y'all people! I'm back at it with a third chapter in a day! This must be a kind of record or something!**


	4. Chapter C, or 3 - Power Cell

Izzy couldn't believe her eyes. _The_ Amy Pond, right in front of her! Granted, she was a bit wet from the pool, but it was all she could do not to internally scream. Izzy was having a bit of a fangirl moment.

The Doctor eyed Izzy suspiciously, seeing that she froze up at the sight of a soaking Amy Pond. He couldn't tell, however, if it was a good freeze-up or a bad freeze-up. He thought about it for a moment (314 milliseconds, because you know Time Lords) and then set about to try and fix the TARDIS. "You can't fix it yet," came the voice of Izzy from the side of the console room. Suddenly, the thought hit the Doctor. _Blimey, I'm losing my touch, aren't I? I should've known that this was an alternate universe! When you land in an alternate universe the TARDIS goes dead for 24 hours! Granted, that whole mess with the Cybermen _was_ over a hundred years ago..._

"Okay, you're _probably_ right," Not willing to admit he was wrong, the Doctor instead went to look for the TARDIS power cell that he'd used in Pete's World to get back to his home dimension.

"And just _who _are you?" Amy's snarky Scottish voice broke the silence.

Izzy's inner fangirl just couldn't help thinking,_ Oh my gosh, Amy Pond, THE Amy Pond, just asked my name! _On the contrary, her **sensible** thoughts caused her to stutter, albeit with a bit of excitement, "Oh my gosh, hi Amy! I-I'm Izzy Martinez!"

Surprise and a hint of shock flickered on Amy's face for a moment. "Doctor! I was right! I'm _not_ the first person you've taken for travel on the TARDIS! This girl knows my name, so you've _obviously_ told her about all of this!"

The Doctor replied to that with, "Amy. Nice deduction, you're partially right. Partially, but still right. I haven't actually told her much about you. As for the companion thing, I _might_ as well tell you since you were bound to find out eventually. There _have_ been others before you. But not Izzy. Yet."

Izzy had a small (not really _small_ but you get the point) fangirl moment. _Yet?_ _YET? He might take me as a companion?! _She just _had _to chime in on the conversation. Trying not to internally implode, she interjected, "Yup, the Doctor's had _loads_ of companions."

Amy shot back (mostly to the Doctor but partially to Izzy) with, "Aaaand, how many of said companions were girls?"

The Time Lord stopped looking for the power cell for a moment and said, "Oh, well, you know, a _few_."

Izzy just couldn't help herself not to smirk.

Amy, still prying for information, asked, "Would you say, over half or under half?"

Izzy, trying to diffuse the situation, said, "Doctor, if this situation weirds you out, I could just tell her–"

The Doctor, frantic to defend himself, cut her off. "No! No–no. It's fine. I'll just say, maybe, a bit...over half?"

_Okay, there's no way that I'm **not** gonna gang up on him with Amy!_

Izzy just laughed and said, "That's not even close! There's been, well, at least as far as I know, Susan, Barbara, Sarah Jane, Nyssa, Tegan, Peri, Mel, Ace, Grace, _Rose_, and finally you. And those are just the ones I can list off the top of my head!"

Embarrassment (and... was that guilt?) flickered on the Doctor's face for a split second.

_Oh geez. I forgot about Rose._

The Doctor did his best to look indignant. "You didn't even name any of the blokes!"

Izzy tried to cover up the mention of Rose. "What, you mean the _insanely_ far and few guys you've travelled with, that were _probably_ only there because of the _girl_ companion you were traveling with! All I can name are The brigadier and Mickey Smith!"

Amy laughed long and hard at that.

The Doctor, trying to get out of his embarrassment, switched the subject. As innocently as possible, he asked,"Amy, could you help me with finding the TARDIS power cell? It's like a little glow-ey crystal with a ring around it. It should get the TARDIS up and running in a day."

Amy mock-scoffed. "Fine" She took the stairs down to below the console.

"By the way, what was you guys' last adventure?" Izzy's voice was, for whatever reason, slightly quavery (and maybe even a bit excited!).

The Time Lord's thoughts snapped back to the present.

"Uhmm... the thing with the alternate timeline and the Silence and my wedding with River," the Doctor said, not thinking she would know what he was talking about.

"Then where's Rory?"

"We dropped him off for some fresh air. He gets tired of time travel sometimes," Amy chimed in.

"Got'cha!" The Oncoming Storm shouted suddenly, making everyone jump a tiny bit. He had found the power cell.

Izzy, on the other hand, was basically dying to show them some geeky stuff that she had made in her dorm. "Seeing as you guys are basically stuck here for a day, why don't I show you how stuff works in this dimension?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I might not be able to publish as often as I'd like, BUUT I have a _great_ story planned for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4, D, or that little iv

"Seeing as you guys are basically stuck here for a day, why don't I show you how stuff works in this dimension?"

The Doctor shrugged and tried to seem as skeptical that he'd learn anything as possible. He also thought about when he visited (actually crash-landed in) a parallel universe with Rose and Mickey. _Rose. I miss her._

To Izzy, the Doctor seemed reluctant. _Well_, she thought, _I'll just have to bring stuff in to show him anyway. Either way he'll end up seeing that Doctor Who really is a TV show in this universe._

Instantly, Izzy rushed out the TARDIS door (she still couldn't believe that it was the actual thing!) with a quick, "I'llberightbackdon'tleavemebehind!" The Doctor only shrugged and muttered (mostly to himself, but still muttered) something along the lines of, "Where would we be able to go at a time like this anyway?", going back to doing whatever it is that the Doctor does when he's bored.

Izzy sprinted across the street, over to her dorm, up the stairs, got tired after the stairs, and jogged to her room. She picked up what she'd thought she could show to the Doctor without spoiling his future all the while proving that the show existed. In a backpack, she piled (a homemade) River Song edition sonic screwdriver and an older version of "Doctor Who: The Handbook". _Geez, I really am a Whovian. _Thinking ahead again, the excited college student also put her phone (which was already in her back pocket anyway), a charger, and a European electrical plug converter in said backpack. After that manic bout of what could be called packing, she ran at full speed back to the spot she knew the TARDIS was at.

* * *

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Amy was looking for the bathrooms (I know, they _never_ mention it in TV shows) when she saw a familiar face.

Rory looked as stunned as she was.

"What? I thought we'd dropped you off in Leadworth for some fresh air! What are you doing here, Rory?"

Rory didn't really know what to say. "Um–I never got off the TARDIS. You and the Doctor were too busy talking about River to notice that I went back in for some of my stuff, aaand you took off with me still on. I wandered for about an hour before bumping into you."

Because the Doctor was the Doctor, of course he was overhearing their conversation. After all, they really weren't that far into the hallway (or at least not far enough so that he couldn't hear their voices echoing down the corridor). So, being the Time Lord that he is, he had to walk over there and interject with, "Sorry about that Rory, but it's been two-and-a-half days traveling in the Time Vortex for us. The TARDIS must've adjusted her internal time streams so that what was an hour for you, was two-and-a-half days for us."

Rory only responded with, "I-um-uh-okay then."

The conversation continued like this (mainly with the Doctor and Amy talking to Rory who responded with some uh's and okay's) until the doors in the console room burst open with a slightly frazzled looking college student holding a backpack that looked full of stuff.

* * *

"You must've run pretty fast to get back so quickly," Amy commented.

"Yeah, actually, I sprinted back to my dorm, threw some stuff in a bag, and sprinted back here," Izzy panted. At that point, she noticed Rory.

"Uhhhh, hi Rory," she said, not meaning to sound weird and awkward, but ultimately failing anyway.

Rory looked confused. "Uhm, who's this? How does she know my name?"

The Doctor quickly got to introducing Rory to Izzy, then realized that Izzy already knew Rory anyways.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***excited screeeee* Summer is coming and you know what that means! MORE FANFIC GREATNESS (well not mine obv.) AND GLORY!**

**on a more self-reflecting note:**

**GUYS I HAVE HAD A REVELATION. ****I almost screamed in the middle of class when I realized this:**

**TELETUBBIES **

**ARE CALLED TELETUBBIES **

**BECAUSE THEY HAVE TELEVISIONS**

**ON THEIR STOMACHS**

**Review Resopnses:**

teenagewhovian \- So glad you like it! Thanks for the compliment on my first fanfic and I will try to upload more of it when I get the time. Also, hope you get an account someday!

PhantomGirl21 \- Thanks so much, I will try to upload when I get the time!


	6. Chapter 5 - Whovians and their merch

After introductions, Izzy opened her backpack and between all of the clothes and other stuff that was mercilessly thrown in there before, she found the Doctor Who merch that she brought with her.

"Doctor, I now have proof that this dimension actually does have a TV show called Doctor Who." Izzy took a fake sonic screwdriver out of her bag and waved it around in the air.

The Doctor walked over to the spot that Izzy plopped her stuff down on the TARDIS floor. "Yes, about that. I'm still not entirely convinced that this dimens–"

_Whirrrrrrrrr..._

The familiar buzz of the sonic echoed across the room. Surprised, the Last of the Time Lords could only gape as the frazzled college student pulled more and more Doctor Who themed stuff out of her bag. It was only then that he noticed that the backpack itself had a picture of the TARDIS floating in space right on the back.

It turns out that Amy watched the whole scene play out in front of her. "Sooo, you're saying that there's a television show about the Doctor. And we all are in it...?"

"Y-yeah, I guess? It's popular in England, but also more popular than you'd expect a British show to be in America. Well then again there's Sherlock, and–"

"I was in my nightie!" Amy interjected.

Meanwhile, the Doctor felt like asking a number of questions, but he decided to have mercy on this college student in front of him, and only asked one question. Okay, maybe two.

"How long has the show been running?"

Izzy kind of guessed that he'd ask that. "Would you rather me say what point in your timeline or what _year_?"

"Both would be good."

"Okay, the show started airing _here_ in 1963. In your timeline, it'd be when Susan accidentally had two of her teachers follow her home because they were worried about her."

"Ah, yes. Ian and Barbara. I still spare them a thought a day. And how far have you watched into my timeline?"

Izzy responded with, "well, I started watching with the first episode of the new series – oh gosh, you don't actually know when that is – ummmm... the first adventure of your ninth regeneration, with the autons and the Nestine Consciousness and–"

"–Rose." the Oncoming Storm cut her off with a distant look in his ancient eyes.

_Oops. Shouldn't've mentioned that... even I cried during her last episode. I think everyone did._

Rory was the first to break the heavy silence. "D-does that mean you know our futures?"

* * *

**Review responses:**

Phantomgirl21: thanks! I appreciate that!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**exams are coming up and you know what that means! endless studying and long nights! *cries inside***

**welp, I maaaay not be posting for about a month or so (or whenever I remember to work on this fic, which believe it or not, actually comes up a lot in my daily life) so I hope this satisfies you guys enough so that you don't unfollow or something!**

**Pandorica, out! (*cringes* that was terrible)**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Companion is Made

"D-does that mean you know our futures?"

Izzy didn't know what to say to that. She thought about a bunch of possible explanations. Quick talking, she said, "See, at least _someone _in this room believes me about the TV show... Yes, I may have seen some of you guys' futures, but I don't know what _exactly_ will happen now that I'm around and might change the timelines."

There was a pause in the conversation.

The Doctor looked back and forth between his companions and potential companion. "Okay, we need to set ground rules. Izzy, you can't tell us our futures, unless it's life-threatening or _actually_ important. Also–"

"Doctor, you don't even know if she's going to come with us or not. She might want to stay in _this _universe with her _friends_. Ever considered that?" Amy interjected.

"I- I-okay." The Doctor mock-scoffed. "You win! But we can't just have somebody running around knowing our futures and the futures of the people around us. Izzy, do you want to come with us? Besides the first rule, the other one is _no wandering off_."

Amy exchanged a glance with Rory and rolled her eyes.

Izzy's mind went in a million directions at once. _"Do you want to come with us?"_ The question reverberated in her head._ He asked _me,_ of all people to come with them? Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a companion on the TARDIS!_

"Yes, you don't even have to ask! Yes I will!"

"Then let's accelerate the artron energy housed in this power cell and get the TARDIS flying!"

The Doctor channeled some of his regeneration energy into the cell. Then, he looked straight at Izzy with a piercing gaze.

"Izzy. We are in an 11th-dimensional sentient time machine. Anything could be outside those doors. We can go anywhere, anywhen, and it's your decision. Anything could be outside of those doors, and so I'm asking you. Where to first?"

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Phantomgirl21: thanks! I'll still try to post though! :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is going to be so good I can't even BEGIN to explain! I was SUPER excited to get this chapter up, since the next chapter is going to be the start of the actual episodes! *excited scree* (I'm wondering if I could condense the last 7 chapters down into 1, would that be ok with you guys?)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Destination, Everywhere

"Izzy. We are in an 11th-dimensional sentient time machine. Anything could be outside those doors. We can go anywhere, anywhen, and it's your decision. Anything could be outside of those doors, and so I'm asking you. Where to first?"

Izzy could only repeat in a whisper, "Destination, everywhere."

All of a sudden, a grin so wide it could've (would've?) made the 10th Doctor jealous appeared on her face. "I don't know where we should go, Doctor! Why don't we set the TARDIS coordinates to random and see where it takes us?"

The Doctor smiled and after a brief second, pushed some buttons and pulled a lever. "Let's go, then!"

The TARDIS started to shake violently, causing Izzy to clutch on the handrail for dear life.

"We're leaving this universe and going back home! GERONIMOOOOOOO!"

One rough ride through the void later, the TARDIS stopped shaking and made that booooom of landing.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Phantomgirl21: I'll try to make longer chapters after this, BUUUUT that'll mean more time between uploads. Ok with that?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, I just needed to get something up before exams *heh heh...* *tries not to cry on the inside***


	9. Chapter 8 - Damsel (Dalek?) in Distress

One rough ride through the void later, the TARDIS stopped shaking and made that booooom of landing.

But strangely, the Doctor remained silent as he read the monitor.

"Oh this is not good. This is _very_ not good."

Amy and Izzy exchanged glances.

_What could be happening outside those doors for the Doctor to say that? He did mention that they just did the thing with the timelines and River and...oh means we've just stumbled into Asylum of the Daleks. But wait...weren't Amy and Rory getting divorced during this episode? We must've skipped ahead. Me just being here has messed up the timeline! _

Izzy did _not_ feel like stepping out of those doors.

Through the doors, a mechanical voice boomed.

"DOC-TORR! APPROACH! STEP OUT OF YOUR TARRRDIS!"

The Doctor, with an unreadable expression on his face, quietly said, "Well, that's our cue."

Rory simply said, "Amy, are those the Daleks you talked about?"

Amy faced him. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You said something about a mechanical, grainy voice and I just assumed."

"Oh."

The short conversation came to a close as there was a bang on the door of the TARDIS.

The Doctor quietly faltered, "Let's go."

And with that, the four time travelers stepped out of the TARDIS, only to be surrounded by a massive horde of Daleks.

Izzy remembered this scene from the episode. Only now, she was utterly terrified. She saw what the Daleks could do, and knew that they were quite the formidable enemy.

_Formidable is the understatement of the year._

The Doctor, with that same unreadable expression on his face, shuddered a bit. "This is the Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave."

Amy hesitated. "What do we do?" she whispered.

The Doctor cast a sideways glance at her, not wanting to take his eyes off of the Supreme Dalek. "Make them remember you."

Suddenly, he turned to the rest of the Daleks. "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!"

At that point, the lead Dalek addressed the Doctor:

"WE HAVE CAPTURED YOUR TARDIS. YOU WILL SAVE US, OR DIE.

The Daleks all of a sudden, started to chant, "SAVE US! SAVE THE DALEKS!"

"Well," the Doctor mused. "This is new."

* * *

The Doctor looked like he was doing some thinking.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now."

A pause, then Amy said, "And he straightens his bow tie."

Suddenly, Izzy heard a Dalek's mechanical voice. "WE HAVE ARRIVED."

"Arrived where?" the Doctor questioned.

A Dalek puppet walked up to the group. "The Prime Minister will speak with you now."

The Doctor looked at the puppet. "Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

The Dalek puppet, _Darla_, as Izzy remembered, replied. "My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise."

And with that, the Doctor walked up to the lead Dalek.

_The Prime Minister of the Daleks_, Izzy shuddered. _I didn't know they looked that gross in real life._

"Well?

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE DALEK ASYLUM?"

The Doctor, had a dark expression on his face. "According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control," he paused. "It's never made any sense to me."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

The Prime Minister fumed. "IT IS OFFENSIVE TO EXTINGUISH SUCH DIVINE HATRED."

As the conversation continued, Izzy, who was still petrified with fear, trembled and thought, _The Daleks are bad enough to take a human, a _living_ human, hollow them out, and turn them into a puppet. Is this what the Doctor Who universe is really like?_

"How many Daleks are in there?" The Doctor questioned.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly.

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy interjected.

"The Daleks are always armed."

"What colour?" Rory speculated. There was a pause, followed by an awkward silence. "I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

Darla spoke again. "This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum."

All of a sudden, some music began playing over the speakers. That was enough to bring Izzy out of her thoughts and back into reality (_not her reality though_, she mused).

The Dalek Prime Minister spoke. "WHAT IS THIS NOISE? EXPLAIN. EXPLAAAIN!"

"It's music. Even a Dalek knows what sound sounds like," Izzy interjected.

A few Daleks swiveled their eyestalks at her.

_Okay, sassier than I expected that to come out. I'm in trouble now._

Izzy watched the Doctor bound over to the console, to a few Daleks' dismay, and push a few buttons.

"Hello? Hello? Carmen"

A reply came over the speakers. "Hello?"

_She sounds like ~ Oswin! Maybe I can save her! I never liked the way she died..._

"Come in, whoever you are, come in."

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?"

"Yes. reading you loud and clear." The Doctor glanced at all the Daleks in the room. "Identify yourself and report your status."

Izzy looked over to Amy. "I think we're going to have to save Oswin."

Amy shot her a confused glance back. "Who's Oswin?"

"Oh, sorry! Spoilers."

"_Don't, _pull a River Song on me. Who's Oswin and how do you know about 'spoilers'?"

"1. Oswin's the person we're about to meet," _Yep, totally gonna save her. _"and 2. I watched 'Doctor Who' in my universe, remember? I watched this episode and know what's gonna happen."

"But didn't you say something about the timelines being messed up since you're here? Also, I still don't entirely believe you about the whole '_your universe'_ thing._"_ Amy quipped.

"Well, yeah, but–"

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." Oswin loudly reported through the intercom.

A pause, a look of slight surprise, then Amy shrugged to Izzy. "Well, you were right. Not about the universe thing, but the fact that she needs saving."

"Me? Me?" The Doctor could be heard shouting from across the room.

Darla could also be heard talking. "You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud.

Another Dalek puppet put a wristband on the Doctor.

"The what? The nano what?"

Darla ignored him. "The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there."

The Doctor looked incredulous. "You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your M O." The rest of the actual humans in the room walked over.

"Oi, don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet." The Doctor shot an indignant glance at Rory.

Suddenly, a few Dalek puppets grabbed hold of Amy, Rory, and Izzy's wrists and put wristbands on them.

"What do you want with them?"

"It is known the Doctor required companions." The Dalek Prime Minister replied.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Oh, brilliant. Good oh."  
Trying to comfort the humans but having no social skills whatsoever, the Doctor rapidly said, "Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

The look Amy gave him could melt a rock. "Scared? Who's scared!"

"Uhm, I am, a little bit," Izzy cut in.

Amy ignored her for that moment. "Geronimo."

"Hah! Oi!"

And with that, the Dalek puppets pushed the four into the gravity beam.


	10. Chapter 9 - Asylum

For Izzy Martinez, time seemed to slow down as she, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were falling down the gravity beam.

She could vaguely hear Rory screaming "WRONG WAY UP! WRONG WAY UP!" next to her, but she frankly didn't care. She was in the same situation as him, after all.

Then, the beam split into three, and the group was separated.

* * *

Several minutes after landing in the snow, Izzy woke up with Rory sitting next to her, looking a bit dazed.

Izzy glanced around, then at Rory. "Did you just wake up too?"

"I was- yeah. I did. You weren't really awake yet either so I decided to keep watch. Amy told me that those Dalek things are dangerous, and from what I've heard from the Doctor's conversation, we're on an entire planet of insane ones."

_Mental note: I've got to give Rory more credit. He's more clever than he seems._

"Thanks. Well, let's have a look around." Izzy marched off in the direction she thought Rory went in the show.

"Well- okay then. Let's go." Rory stumbled after her.

All of a sudden, the snow collapsed underneath Izzy and Rory, and they hit the hard ground with an "oomph" and a _thunk_.

"Rory, do you have a flashlight?" Izzy whispered.

"You mean a torch, right?" Rory handed her the flashlight (_or torch,_ Izzy thought).

"Yup. Thanks."

With a flick, the darkness around them was chased away, only to reveal something scarier: a dozen _actual Daleks._

_Oh geez, _Izzy thought, _Rory steps on some metal in the show and wakes up a Dalek. Better stop that._

"Rory, stay there for a secon–"

Clang!

"Crap..." Better luck next time Izzy, she thought. It was bound to happen anyway.

Not caring whether the Daleks woke up now, Izzy shouted, "Rory, RUN!"

And they were off.

* * *

Amy landed with a thud on a snowscape under a brilliant blue sky. A guy in a white arctic jacket dropped his drill and rushed over.

"Hello? Hello? Who are you? You okay?"

"Rory? Izzy? Doctor?" Amy, with some difficulty, sat upright.

"I'm Harvey. No. Who are Rory and Izzy?"

The girl with the red hair jolted upright and started running off to who-knows-where.

"Where are you going?" Harvey shouted after her.

* * *

Things weren't really going much better for the Doctor. Then, a series of dalek-looking eyepieces started to pop up over the snowy ridge. "Oh, ha, ha, ha."

Carmen again started to play.

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch." Oswin apologized.

"Soufflé girl?"

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?"

The Doctor tried to get a closer look at the eyepieces. "How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack," came Oswin's simple reply.

"No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?"

Amy's voice could be heard in the distance. "Doctor?"

The sound from Oswin's room got fuzzy, and then disappeared altogether. "Oi! Soufflé girl! Come back!"

* * *

Amy spotted the Doctor crouching over something in the distance. "Doctor!"

"Amy! Hey, where are Rory and Izzy?"

Harvey interjected. "There was another beam. There. Over there," he pointed. "Are you the rescue team?"

Everyone ran across the snow, until they came across a big hole that was drilled through the snow-covered ground.

"Rory? Izzy? Rory!"

Harvey spoke again. "We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them."

"Alaska? That's the same ship as soufflé girl." Amy commented.

Meanwhile, Harvey opened a latch in the snow marked _ALASKA_.

The Doctor exchanged a worried glance with Amy. "Yeah. Except she's been here a year."

* * *

**Review Responses -**

Phantomgirl21 - I promise not to spoil my fic ;)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Life's great because life's good - Got to hug David Tennant at comic con because photo-ops and that good stuff! (Sorry about the short chapter, I was writing fanfiction instead of studying for exams so I had to cram)**

**Also, the "give David Tennant a hug, you get a paper cut" thing actually _does_ apply, in case anyone needed to know :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Finding the Doctor

The Doctor exchanged a worried glance with Amy. "Yeah. Except she's been here a year."

Amy glanced back at the doctor.

* * *

Harvey looked around. "We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole."

"Harvey, won't you introduce us to your crew?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy." Harvey introduced the crew.

There was no response.

"Um, guys?"

The Doctor slowly walked up to the people in the seats. He reached over to the closest person's white hoodie, and pulled it back.

"Oh, my god." Harvey breathed.

The Doctor scanned the room with his sonic. "They're dead. All of them."

"Th-that's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs."

"You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't have been."

Amy interjected. "Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours."

Harvey thought for a moment. "No, of course. Stupid me."

"Of course what?" Amy quipped.

Harvey paused. "I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying."

All of a sudden, a Dalek eyepiece popped out through a concealed hole in his forehead. The Doctor grabbed the nearest thing, a CO2 fire extinguisher, and blasted it off in his face.

"Amy, the door!" He shouted.

But, the door wouldn't budge for Amy. "Come on, come on!"

After a struggle, the door finally budged.

"Doctor, **come on**!" she screamed at him.

After they backed the now-Dalek-puppet Harvey out of the way, they scrambled through the door.

"Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?" Amy breathed.

The Doctor leaned against the door, as if that would help. "Because he wasn't wearing one of these," he flashed the wristband in Amy's face. "Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud! Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

"Living or dead?"

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did–"

Amy slapped him. "Doctor, shut up! Living or dead?"

"Ow! And yes, exactly. Living or, or..."

One by one, the dessicated corpses in the chair behind them started to move. A crack of a bone here, a twist of a jaw there, and they got up.

"...Dead. Oh dear."

A few of the Dalekized zombies came closer, close enough for the Doctor to kick a few away. _It's fine, they're already dead. They're already dead. They're already dead._

"Doctor! One got my arm!" Amy screeched and slapped the arm away. And with that, the pair scrambled into the cockpit of the escape pod.

A voice came on the PA.

"_Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit._"

"Oh, shut up!"

Oswin mocked a scoff. "Mister grouch. No sense of humour in that chin!"

Amy looked at the broken screen of the cockpit. "Is that her again, soufflé girl?"

"Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?"

"Careful, dear. You'll poke someone's eye out," Oswin said over the PA. "I'm scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!" The Doctor mused.

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" Oswin tried to sound matter-of-fact, and was failing miserably.

The Doctor just had to seize that opportunity. "Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

"I see what you did there..." came Oswin's smug reply. "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later."

* * *

Izzy and Rory made it through the door and closed it just as the first of the Dalek laser beams came firing at them.

"So anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you two?"

Rory jumped a bit at her voice. "Oh, er-I can't remember...Rory."

"Izzy." Came Izzy's simple reply.

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory...well...actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase."

Rory gaped as he watched Izzy silently mouth the whole conversation. Izzy noticed Rory staring at her and whispered, "What? This is one of my favorite episodes."

Oswin's voice came over the PA again. "Just flirting to keep you cheerful."

The Daleks could be heard banging on the door (however _that_ worked).

Rory anxiously glanced at the door. "Er, okay, anytime you want to start flirting again is fine by me."

Izzy, for the first time, looked up at the Dalek eyepiece-camera. Trying to lighten the situation, she asked "So, soufflé girl, how's life? Spending a year alone in a shipwreck has _got _to have _some _effect on you."

Oswin's voice sounded matter-of-fact. "Er, you know, I've been making soufflés, and by the way, how did you know to call me soufflé girl? I didn't hear your voice while I was having a chat with that _Doctor_."

"Um... you know, I was there. I _maaaay_ or may not have overheard that conversation. I couldn't've _not_ overheard anyway, since it was practically being _blasted_ throughout the entire Dalek Parliament ship."

"Is this conversation really...important right now?" Rory interjected.

"Good point, Rory. Can you show us where the Doctor and Amy are? Do these Dalek eyestalk things have like a hologram projector or...something?"

Oswin responded. "No, but there is a small room with a screen in it to your right. I can show you where the Doctor and Amy are."

The Doctor's voice sounded down the hallway, "No need for that. It looks like we've found you."


	12. Chapter 11 - In Which a Wristband's Lost

Izzy and Rory abruptly turned around to see a specific Doctor carrying a specific Amy Pond.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't tracking their positions! They were right behind you." Oswin's voice came on the PA.

Rory looked anxious. "Amy! Is she okay?"

"Yes she is," the Doctor mused, "she just lost her wristband and is slowly becoming Dalek-ized. Have either of you two got a spare?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Is this _seriously_ the time to be making jokes, Doctor? Amy is slowly getting Dalek-y..."

A small explosion racked the room behind the Doctor.

"What-what was that?" Rory glanced at Izzy, then the Doctor, hoping for an explanation from either one of them.

"Oh, you know, I blew up a few Daleks _because Amy walked straight into a horde of them!_"

"What?!"

_Oh no, we're going off script a little. Better get the conversation back on track..._

Izzy interjected into the others' conversation. "I think there's a teleport room this way. Once we get Oswin, she can take down the forcefield surrounding the planet and we can teleport out of here!"

"Good point. Let's go. Geronimo!"

And with that, the four began to run.

* * *

Once they reached the teleport room, the Doctor gently laid Amy down on top of the teleporter.

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" Rory fretted.

Oswin sounded over the PA again. "You'd better hope so, because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you."

The Doctor stroked Amy, who awoke shortly after that. "Ow."

The Doctor gave her a soft smile. "Amy. Still with us."

Rory crouched next to Amy. "Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?"

_Aaaaaaand, prepare for the slap, Rory._

A crack sounded in the air as Amy's hand made rough contact with Rory's cheek. "She remembers me."

"Yup, definitely still Amy." Izzy mused.

Oswin again interjected into the conversation. "Do you know how to make someone into a Dalek?" she asked. "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland," Amy sat up.

Everyone shot a surprised glance at Izzy, who had also said the same thing at the same time.

The Doctor jumped up on top of the teleporter. "What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay? Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

Oswin replied. "I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The souffl s. Where do you get milk," he paused, "for the soufflés?"

Amy and Rory gave the Doctor funny looks. "Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?"

"No. Frankly, no. Twice."

"Actually, I am," Izzy interjected.

Oswin, hoping to get the situation back on the rails, spoke. "So, Doctor. I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?"

The Doctor, still looking at the Dalek eyepiece, replied. "I'm not their _predator_. I'm just a man with a plan."

Izzy gave him a stare. "Who said you had a plan? I mean, based off of what I've seen you just wing it the whole time. I thought luck just turns out in your favor every time."

Amy squeezed in a comment of her own. "What's a _luck_? There's no such thing as _luck_ when you travel with the Doctor."

"Fair point."

"By the way, there's a nose joke going if anyone wants to pick that one off." Amy gave Rory a smug look.

The Doctor ignored her. "In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in the Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, and escape from this planet."

"And get back to the TARDIS without getting killed by the Daleks on the ship. Anyone thought of that?" Izzy added.

"Yes, I was about to say. There's a Dalek ship in orbit." Oswin said.

"Yup, Oswin. The Daleks on that ship are waiting for the Doctor to turn it off so that they can blow the whole Asylum apart _with us on it_." Izzy explained.

The Doctor kept on task. "So, Oswin. My question is this: How fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah. Internal use only."

Izzy could tell that the Doctor was about to launch into a two-minute long explanation of how things worked.

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet." _Okay, maybe not two minutes._

Rory objected. "You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up."

"We'll have to be quick, yes."

Amy also joined in the conversation. "Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?"

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship.'

"They'll exterminate us on the spot."

"So this is the kind of escape plan where we survive for about another four seconds? Oh, wait, no, sorry. Make that_ two._" Izzy commented.

The Doctor mocked offense. "Oi! What's wrong with two seconds? You can do loads in two seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me."

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us."

"Doctor, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works," Izzy added.

"Yes, Izzy. See? I remembered your name! That's not how it works. I'm too far to run to you after I drop the forcefield. Not to be pessimistic or anything, but we'd all get blown up while you wait for me. Besides, why _would_ you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No idea. Never met you," Oswin paused.

_But you will, once I save you, _Izzy thought.

"Sending you a map so you can come get me."

"Doctor, I think I've got it covered. I can go get Oswin."

The Doctor looked genuinely horrified that Izzy would go alone in an Asylum full of Daleks. "Izzy, you'd be going _alone_ into who-knows-where! I can't let you do that!"

"Doctor, believe me, it would save you a lot of trouble. Besides, I'm confident that you won't leave me behind," Izzy added in for good measure.

But, the Doctor was determined to go with her. "I'm not letting you go without me. It's dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you, and that's final."

_Oh geez. He'll see Dalek Oswin and things will go horribly wrong. I seem to have gotten myself into a bit of a pickle._

"Fine," came Izzy's outward reply.

* * *

After the Doctor looked at the map, they started walking. After some silence, they hit a door.

"Opening that for you now."

And with that, the door _swooooooshed_ open.

"Be careful. You're about to pass through intensive care."

As the Doctor and Izzy walked through the doorway, a dozen battle-scarred, decrepit, chained-up Daleks could be seen. Suddenly, one came to life.

"DOC-TORRR."

"DOC-TOR!"

"DOCCCTORRRRRRR!"

"Hm, that's funny. These ones usually don't wake up for anything."

"Well, special visitor."

"I don't understand. What's so special about these Daleks anyway?"

Izzy looked at the Doctor, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"These are the Daleks...that survived me."

Oswin made a questioning noise over the PA, obviously wanting an explanation. The Doctor walked on in uncomfortable silence, while Izzy took the opportunity to explain things to Oswin.

_Heh. Funny. The Daleks are always shouting things like, 'EX-PLAAAAIIIIN!' and now, one's finally getting an explanation._

"Okay. This _miiiight_ be an uncomfortable subject for the Doctor, so I'll put this as _delicately_ as possible. There was a war...there was a war between the Daleks and the Timelords, the Doctor's race, and...the Doctor had to...end it," she finished quietly.

"End it? How?" came Oswin's curious reply.

"He..." Izzy noticed the Doctor shift uncomfortably. "The Doctor...had to...blow up his home planet."

"What?! Why would doing _that_ end the War?"

"Because...his people kept fighting the Daleks, so...all of them were clustered around Gallifrey, _his_ planet. By burning it, he took the Daleks with it."

"Well, evidently not, because we're sitting in a _whole asylum_ of them, under _their Parliament ship_!"

"Not making me feel any better over here," came the Doctor's interjection.

"Sorry, Doctor. but let me just say," _should I spoil?_ "you end up saving Gallifrey later in your timestream."

The Doctor looked genuinely shocked and surprised, just as they reached the door. "But how?"

"Sorry, I can't give you the idea now. Spoilers."

"Darn."

Oswin broke the short, uncomfortable moment of silence. "Opening the next door for you now."

And the door that Izzy knew would have Oswin's Dalek behind it slowly hissed open.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Cliffhanger! Mwa-ha-ha! I am so evil! Will Izzy and the Doctor be able to rescue Oswin?**


	13. Chapter 12 - Escape

_Swoooooosh!_

As the door hissed open, a time-war age Dalek was revealed.

Izzy gulped and exchanged a glance with the Doctor, who had a tiny bit of shock flicker across his features for a split second.

The Doctor looked over at Izzy, who didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

_You knew this was coming. You knew, and you didn't tell me..._

"Oswin, we have a problem."

The Dalek in front of them spoke. "NO WE DON'T. DON"T EVEN SAY THAT."

"Does it look real to you? Where you are, right now." The Doctor glanced around the large white room.

"DOES WHAT LOOK REAL?"

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?"

Izzy chose to sit this one out unless she absolutely had to intervene.

_I'll let this conversation play out the way it should._

"IT IS REAL."

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

"WHERE... AM I?"

The Doctor took a step forward. "Because you, are a Dalek."

"I AM NOT A DALEK, I AM NOT A DAALEK!"

A pause.

"I'M HUMAN."

_Huh. That almost sounded like... sadness, in a Dalek. Maybe the actual Oswin's still in the casing. I can still save her!_

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder."

"BUT I'M HUMAN."

"Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin, I'm so sorry, but you are a Dalek."

Izzy exchanged a glance with the Doctor, who started pacing around the room in front of Dalek-Oswin.

"The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?"

Dalek-Oswin's eyestalk dropped a bit. "EGGS..."

"STIR...MIN...ATE"

"Oswin?" The Doctor looked a bit panicked.

"EX...TER...MIN...ATE!"

"Oswin. No, no, no! Oswin. Oswin!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EXTERMINATE!" Dalek-Oswin rolled forward.

"Listen, Oswin! You don't have to do this!"

Izzy kept reminding herself that it all turned out okay in the end.

_Oswin doesn't kill the Doctor._ _Remember that._

"Oswin!"

Dalek-Oswin stopped. She had the Doctor pinned against the door, and was making a weird sound...was that _sobbing_?

_Yup, that's my cue._

"Oswin," Izzy started, "you're not a Dalek. You may be one on the outside, but the anger inside a Dalek is what makes it a Dalek. Right now, you're sad. Really sad. And sad's not Dalek."

Dalek-Oswin's eyestalk swiveled to make eye contact with Izzy.

"BUT...I...AM...A...DALEK."

"No, Oswin, you have to believe me. You. Are. Human."

"HOW COULD I BE HUMAN?"

"Oswin, in your little cockpit area right now," Izzy noted that she was probably crying in the corner like in the show, "look at yourself. Really look at yourself."

The Doctor shot a confused glance at her from the doorway. She gave him a face that said, _just wait and see_.

"If you're not human," Izzy continued, "then how come you can look down at your hands, and still see _yourself_?"

"HOW..." Oswin paused. "DID YOU KNOW?"

"I just... _know_. You told us over the PA that you were in a cockpit. You didn't know that you were a Dalek. If you were living a dream, then you wouldn't be living it as something else. Tell me, Oswin. Focus on the dream. Tell me a detail you can see."

"I JUST SEE...MYSELF."

Izzy inwardly sighed in relief. _I can still save her._

"Oswin. You can take down the forcefield, right?"

"YES."

The Doctor interjected. "If she does right now, we'll all be blown to pieces. Even you can understand that, Izzy."

"Oswin said she could take the forcefield down from here. But, since she can move around, _here_ can mean anywhere."

"You're suggesting that we take her with us?"

"Exactly. Oswin, we're taking you with us. Get your wheels up, we're going back to the teleport!"

"I AM OPENING THE DOOR NOW."

The door _swooshed_ open behind them, only to reveal a (very) angry mob of Daleks in front of them.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks started to flood the room. They didn't have blasters, but were still very dangerous nonetheless.

Izzy gave out an ear-piercing screech.

"Oswin, do something!" The Doctor shouted.

'WHAT DO I DO?"

"Erase me from their databanks! You can do that, right?!"

All of a sudden, all of the Daleks turned around and simply left.

"Not bad, Oswin." Izzy commented.

The Doctor had returned to his normal state of, whatever his normal state is. "Okay, let's go and leave this," he gestured around, "behind us."

* * *

It was an uncomfortable walk back, which made it seem longer, which made it seem more uncomfortable.

When they finally reached the teleport room, Amy and Rory looked bored as heck.

Rory was the first to notice the Dalek rolling behind them. "Oh my gosh, that's a Dalek."

"No Rory, she's Oswin, and we're getting her off this Asylum."

"HELLO."

"Hey, you're back." Amy walked over with a blank expression on her face.

_Oh geez. What happened this time? Better not ask about it. I know how Amy gets, and I don't want any of that directed at me._

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Amy, Rory, we're going to get this teleport working and beam off this planet, with Oswin." The Doctor walked over to the teleport and tinkered with it.

* * *

After introductions and a few minutes later, the teleport was up and running. Izzy was feeling a bit nervous, because she'd never actually used a teleport before (obviously!).

"And with that, we, are, done!" A final spark showered down on the Doctor.

With that, everyone turned their heads (except for Oswin, who turned her eyestalk).

"Amy, Rory, Izzy, you two will go first. I'll teleport you directly into the TARDIS. Then, Oswin will lower the forcefield, and then we'll teleport into the TARDIS right after."

"Sounds like a plan." Izzy mused.

Amy, Rory, and Izzy stepped onto the teleporter and the Doctor flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons, and they were instantaneously in the TARDIS.

"Woah...my head..." Izzy felt nauseous. About half a minute later, the Doctor and Oswin had teleported into the TARDIS with the others.

The floor shook, and a _boooooom_ could be heard coming from outside.

Probably the Asylum.

The Doctor, being the Timelord that he is, just had to rub it in to the Daleks that he had survived.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way," The Doctor popped his head out of the TARDIS door, "suckers!"

The Supreme Dalek swiveled his eyestalk to the source of the sound. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF. IDENTIFY. IDENTIFY!"

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."

The Dalek puppet Darla looked at the Doctor. "Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?"

Other Daleks joined in the chanting. "DOCTOR, WHO?"

The Doctor looked around. "Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty."

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?"

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." The Doctor shut the door, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**You know what? Life's great over here. Life's absolutely _fantastic_. I haven't studied and it's the day before exams... I'll probably be fine.**

**Let's play a game of _risk_, shall we?**

**:)**


End file.
